


Nova Veluti Aurora

by MillicentCordelia



Series: The Private Lives of David and Goliath [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gablepot, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillicentCordelia/pseuds/MillicentCordelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald and Gabe try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leoben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoben/gifts).



It was five pm on a Monday. Rush hour traffic had slowed to a crawl. As Gabe inched his car forward, by painfully tiny increments, the nearest traffic light turned red. The only thing worse than driving into Gotham at this time of day was the thought of spending another night in Baltimore with his baby sister and her family. Sure, he adored Mary Katherine; he liked her husband, Rick; and the kids were cute as could be. He’d even go so far as to say Rick was almost good enough for her. But Mary Katherine and Rick were lawyers; respectable, upwardly mobile. He’d seen the look in Rick’s eyes when they first met, and Rick asked him what he did for a living. Gabe had said he was a bodyguard. 

“For anyone famous?” Rick had asked, jovially.

“Nobody you’d have heard of,” Gabe replied. Mary Katherine shot Rick a dirty look as she shook her head. 

Rick wasn’t stupid. From then on, he’d looked at Gabe with what was supposed to be compassion, but it came across as pity: something Gabe couldn’t stand. Now, Gabe limited his visits to one night, a few times a year. It worked out best for everyone this way.

This visit had come about when “Oswald’s” had to close for a week’s worth of repairs. Fish may have turned the club into a moneymaker, but she’d never addressed the problems with the antiquated wiring and plumbing. The next Saturday night would be a “grand re-opening”. Gabe had planned to help Butch oversee the repairs, but he was grateful when Oswald insisted he take some time off. Things had been strange between them, since the day he’d confronted Jim Gordon on Oswald’s behalf.

Oswald had seemed grateful; Gabe thought they’d shared a moment of real connection, at least until Butch banged on the door and Oswald had to rush away to deal with club business. But ever since, Oswald had avoided Gabe. There were no more games of chess, or late night conversations. It’d been a week, and Oswald had barely said two words to him. Gabe blamed himself. He never should’ve presumed it was ok to kiss Oswald’s hand; and now Oswald was too uncomfortable to even make eye contact. All Gabe could do was hope that when he got up the nerve to apologize, he’d be forgiven. He hoped the friendship could be salvaged; he missed Oswald’s company.

His reverie came to an abrupt end when he heard the sound of gunfire. Instinctively, he made a sharp right turn into an alley and exited the car, ready to use it as a shield if need be. Across the street, five men wearing ski masks were exiting a bank; one dragged a hostage with him, a child. The men were shooting wild, dodging in between cars, trying to get through the sea of traffic. Several uniformed cops returned fire. The man with the hostage made it into the alley where Gabe was.

The hostage was a girl, maybe six years old. Gabe launched himself at the man, wrestling him to the ground, forcing him to let go of the girl. The robber got off one lucky shot before Gabe broke his arm in three places and sent the gun flying. The man screamed; the girl huddled against Gabe’s car, sobbing; and Gabe felt a burning pain in his upper left arm.

____________

The next thing Gabe knew, he was sitting in a chair in the morgue. 

Police stations weren’t on Gabe’s list of favorite places, but Detective Carlos Alvarez had convinced him there was no getting out of it. Gabe had refused to go to the emergency room; Carlos insisted he needed Gabe to make a statement. By coincidence, of course, Carlos also insisted that Gabe let the medical examiner, who just happened to have the time, take a look at Gabe’s wound- which had bled all over his shirt. 

“Carlos was right; you should’ve gone to the emergency room.” Dr. Lee Thompkins was a stunningly beautiful brunette, with kind eyes and a sincere smile. Gabe liked her immediately. “What’s your name?”

“Gabe.”

“You’re a very lucky man, Gabe, as well as a hero. The bullet passed through cleanly, and it’s a shallow wound. I’ll clean it, bandage it, and give you some prescriptions-an antibiotic and some painkillers. It’ll hurt like hell for a few days, but you’ll be fine-unless you develop a fever, or redness that radiates out from the wound. Then you’ll have to stop being stubborn about that emergency room.”

“I’ve had worse, doc, and took care of it myself.”

“Yes, but now you’re my patient and I get all out of sorts when my patients die on me.”

As she prepped the wound, a tall, bespectacled young man, with a maniacal grin, approached Gabe with a paper cup of water and a handful of pills. “What starts with E and ends with E, but only has one letter in it?”

Gabe was pretty sure the guy was nuts. “An envelope?”

“Correct! I’m Edward, and here are some Advil. Also, some codeine tablets-I get migraines sometimes.” 

“Thanks, Ed, you’re a lifesaver. I owe you one.”

The young man beamed, then vanished. It hurt when Lee cleaned the wound, but Gabe was no stranger to pain; he closed his eyes and thought about something else.

His mind wandered to the previous evening, when he and his sister had a chance to sit on the back porch and have a beer while Rick put the kids to bed.

“You’ve lost weight. You look good, for such an elderly old geezer.” Mary Katherine grinned mischievously. 

“I’m almost fifty, not a hundred, and thanks for noticing.”

“So, you got a special friend I should know about?”

“Nah, just taking care of myself, is all. Thinkin’ about my health.” The truth was, he’d been thinking about Oswald. As if a gorgeous guy fifteen years his junior would be interested. Gabe’s romantic history included both men and women, but no one who’d stuck around for long. When he was younger, he’d been focused on work, and his siblings. Now, he figured that ship had sailed long ago. 

“All done.” Lee patted Gabe on the back. “Keep it dry; and I’d like to take another look in a day or two.”

Just as Gabe was calling Butch to come get him, Jim Gordon sauntered into the morgue. Lee brightened when she saw him; Gabe realized how much he wished there was someone in his life who looked at him like that.

Gordon seemed unaware of Gabe’s presence. He and lee made small talk for a few minutes. 

“Are you coming over for dinner tonight?” She sounded excited by the prospect. 

He shrugged. “It’s Monday, isn’t it? You always cook dinner on Mondays.”

“See you around seven?” She moved towards him, her intentions unmistakable. She meant to kiss him.

He backed away; her face fell, and he left without another word. As she busied herself to hide her disappointment, Gabe spoke up. “Pardon me in advance, Doc. But if he just missed a chance to kiss you, he’s a bigger idiot than I thought.”

Leslie looked startled, then laughed. “Oh, Jim’s just had a lot on his mind lately. But thanks for the compliment!”

Gabe wondered what was wrong with Gordon, that he pushed people away who were obviously crazy about him. Like, Leslie. Like, Oswald. Maybe Gordon was mental. In which case, Oswald had dodged a much deadlier bullet than the one that wounded Gabe. 

Gabe was dozing off in the chair when his ride arrived. “Hey, big guy! Wow, you look like shit warmed over,” Butch remarked cheerfully. “Let’s get you outta here before they find somethin’ to arrest you for.” Gabe was exceedingly glad to be on his way home at last. But there was one more surprise in store: out front a cab was waiting; with a very worried looking Oswald standing beside it.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love conquers all.

By the time they reached his apartment, Gabe still hadn’t gotten over his astonishment that Oswald had not only shown up at the police station: he’d insisted on accompanying Gabe home. Home, in Gabe’s case, was an apartment in a not-too-shabby building in a working class neighborhood. In exchange for Gabe’s assistance with some personal matters involving loan sharks, the eternally grateful landlord had allowed Gabe to combine two small apartments into one large one- with modifications tailored to make Gabe’s life easier. These included a bathroom large enough to accommodate a Gabe-sized tub, and a bedroom large enough to accommodate a Gabe-sized bed. 

Gabe sat on the side of the bed watching Oswald hang their jackets in the bedroom closet. “It’s no big deal, seriously-I’ve been shot before. For that matter, so have you, and not so long ago.”

“Butch’s aim was off, and I barely sustained a scratch.” Oswald busied himself unlacing Gabe’s shoes. “Your injury is much worse, in addition to which you were wounded while being a hero.” After removing Gabe’s shoes and socks, he stood and began to unbuckle Gabe’s belt. 

“Hold on.” Gabe looked at Oswald solemnly. “If you’re planning on undressing me, don’t you suppose I ought to kiss you first?”

Oswald turned bright red. “I’m not, I mean your shoulder-I thought you shouldn’t...Gabe, you’re laughing at me!””

“ I’m just messin’ with you. Blame it on the pain pills that guy at the precinct gave me. ” Gabe stood up. “Listen, I’m gonna take a bath-an’ I promise not to drown, Ok?” He smiled reassuringly at Oswald, who still looked worried.

As he soaked in the tub, with his wounded arm propped up on the side, he decided he liked the fact that Oswald was worried about him. It was puzzling, considering how he’d been getting the cold shoulder all week; even more puzzling was the fact that Oswald had brought along a small suitcase, making it look as if he was planning on staying the night. Gabe gave up trying to figure it out. After toweling off and brushing his teeth, he caught himself about to walk out of the bathroom naked. He usually slept nude, but in deference to the fact that he had a houseguest, he donned a clean pair of boxers before returning to the bedroom.

Oswald, too, had changed. He was wearing black silk pajamas, a black robe that looked a great deal like a smoking jacket, and matching slippers. 

They stared at each other. Finally, Oswald cleared his throat. “Well, someone looks like he’s ready for Valentine’s Day.”

Gabe looked down and realized the boxers were covered with red hearts and winking cupids. “Gag gift from one of my sisters.”

“Of course,” Oswald replied brightly. “Now, let’s get you into bed, Butch dropped off your prescriptions, I need to take your temperature, and then you need to take your antibiotic.” He popped a thermometer into Gabe’s mouth as soon as Gabe settled under the covers. “No fever; that’s good, do you think you can eat, can I get you something?”  
Gabe shook his head. 

Oswald gathered an armload of toiletries from his valise and disappeared into the bathroom. When he emerged, he stood at the bedroom door. “If you need anything during the night, I’ll be right out here on the sofa.”

“ You don’t gotta sleep on the couch. My bed’s the size of Canada; since you’re determined to stay, you may’s well be comfortable. Besides, I need to talk with you.”

Oswald draped his robe over a chair and lay down next to Gabe, propping his head up on one arm. “About what? I know I’ve been pushy, and you don’t think you need anyone to look after you......”

“Oswald. You’ve hardly spoken to me all week, and I get it. You don’t wanna hurt my feelings. I crossed a line when I kissed your hand, and now I owe you another apology.....because you deserve the best. Not some narcissist like Jim Gordon, or some broken down old thug like me. You deserve some young, smart, good lookin’ guy who’ll treat you like you’re the center of the universe...”

“Stop. Please. You’ve got it all wrong.” Oswald looked stricken. “ That’s not it, not at all, it’s me, I was.... frightened. You’ve been kind to me, really, genuinely kind, it’s like you actually care about me...and I panicked. I didn’t know what to do......I’m sorry.” He hesitated. “Would you...would you like to kiss me? I’d like for you to. But you’ll have to show me how.”

“You mean you’ve never been...with anyone?” Gabe couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“I’m not a virgin, if that’s what you mean; but, my experiences with physical intimacy have been limited to contact with professionals. Their services didn’t include kissing.” Oswald looked down. “I’ve preferred to limit that aspect of my life to quantifiable transactions.”

“Come here.” Gabe reached for Oswald, stroked his face. “Relax. Don’t pucker your lips like that; relax your mouth. Part your lips, just a little.” He brushed his lips against Oswald’s, softly at first; sucked at his bottom lip, then pulled back. Oswald followed his lead, and was soon moving his mouth against Gabes’, eagerly deepening the kiss. He whimpered when Gabe began a gentle exploration with his tongue.

Gabe could tell by the way Oswald responded that he was starved for affection, starving to be touched; and it made Gabe crazy. Endorphins erased the pain in his arm, about the time he bit Oswald on the neck and ripped open his pajama top without unbuttoning it. 

He felt Oswald trembling as he worked at kissing every single freckle on his shoulders, and trailed kisses down his exquisite torso before moving back to his lips. For someone who was new to kissing, Oswald was a fast learner; he gave himself over to it with complete abandon, moaning into the kiss as he felt Gabe’s hand move from his hip to the bulge in his pajama bottoms. He pressed himself into Gabe’s grasp; then moved away, slid out of the pajamas, and assisted Gabe’s festive boxers in finding a new home on the floor.

They moved together as if of one mind, flesh against flesh; hips pressed together, arms wrapped around each other. Gabe had one hand in Oswald’s hair, Oswald gasped and clutched at him, and then there was silence; white, blinding light, the absence of everything except one sound-Oswald was whispering his name, and he was falling, falling into Oswald’s blue-green eyes. 

They lay panting and shaking in each other’s arms, coming down from the high; bodies slick with sweat. Gabe nuzzled the top of Oswald’s head. “You really don’t have any idea how lovable you are, do you?”

Oswald planted a kiss on Gabe’s broad chest, and sat up. “I promise to believe anything you tell me. Ew, we’re all sticky!” He grabbed the discarded pajama top, and used it to clean himself, and Gabe off; then tossed it aside. “Gabe-are you laughing at me again?”

“It’s your own fault for being adorable.” Gabe pulled up the covers as Oswald snuggled up to him, and they drifted off to sleep.

____________

To Gabe’s delight, sleeping with Oswald was like sleeping with an extremely affectionate cat. Oswald obviously thought of Gabe as a big teddy bear; a teddy bear in need of cuddling and petting. 

The next morning, Oswald made breakfast; fussed endlessly over Gabe, touched and hugged him at every opportunity. He never suspected Oswald could be so affectionate and demonstrative, and he was loving every minute of it. That afternoon, Gabe had company when he went to take a hot bath; he and Oswald fit together in the tub just fine. 

Evening found them snuggled together on the bed, watching an old movie on TV. Oswald had produced another pair of silk pajamas-burgundy ones, this time. They were about to abandon the movie in favor of making love when the doorbell rang.

Gabe instantly tensed up. Oswald put on his robe and slippers, got Gabe’s gun out of the bureau, and went into the living room. ‘Who’s there?”

“It’s Doctor Thompkins. Is this Gabe’s apartment?”

Oswald looked out the peephole, and quickly concealed the gun before opening the door. 

“Doctor Thompkins! It’s such a pleasure to meet you. I’m Oswald Cobblepot.” He bowed, and kissed Leslie’s hand. “I’ll never be able to thank you enough for taking care of Gabe.” 

“You’re more than welcome. I wanted to check on how he’s doing.” She smiled warmly. 

“It’s so kind of you to stop by.” Oswald shut the door and turned to her companion. “And Detective Gordon, it’s kind of you as well, to accompany Doctor Thompkins. Of course you’re not going to let her walk around this part of town alone at night. Please, have a seat. Can I get you something to drink?”

“No, I’m fine.” Jim looked about as uncomfortable as anyone Oswald had ever seen.

Oswald led Leslie to the bedroom, where she changed the bandage and examined Gabe’s wound. “This looks good. Well, as good as a gunshot wound can look; no signs of infection.” 

“Oswald’s been taking good care of me, Doc.” 

Leslie stepped back and looked puzzled. “I seem to be stepping on something.”  
She reached under the edge of the bed frame, and held up Gabe’s Valentine boxers. 

“So that’s where they got to!” Oswald took them from her, then leaned over Gabe and kissed his forehead. “ I’m afraid I’ve been more focused on Gabe than housekeeping. You’ll have to excuse me.”

Oswald walked Leslie to the front door, the boxers still in his hand. “Thank you again, Doctor; please let me know if there’s any way I can repay you.”

“Gabe’s lucky to have such a devoted boyfriend to take care of him.” Leslie took Jim’s arm, while Jim eyeballed the boxers. 

Oswald tilted his head to one side. “Actually, I believe I’m the lucky one. There’s nothing as wonderful as being with the right person; is there, Jim?” 

“No, I don’t suppose so. I mean, of course not.” Jim’s expression conveyed how awkward he was finding the conversation. “Well, goodnight.”

Oswald giggled after he closed the door.  
He returned to the bedroom, and curled up next to Gabe, who wrapped his uninjured arm around him. “You put on quite a show for Detective Asshat.”

“No show, Gabe; I’m perfectly sincere.” He laid his head on Gabe’s chest. “I’m all yours.”

Gabe kissed the back of his neck. “Yeah. I’m crazy about you, too.” He rubbed his face in Oswald’s soft hair. 

Gabe was positive: at that moment, no one in Gotham was happier than he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you, dear reader, have enjoyed this series about Oswald and Gabe.
> 
> The title means "New Dawn".


End file.
